Christopher Lee
Christopher Frank Carandini Lee (ur. 27 maja 1922 w Belgravii w Londynie, zm. 7 czerwca 2015 w Londynie) – brytyjski aktor. Biografia Był synem pułkownika 60. korpusu strzelców królewskich i hrabiny Estelle Marie Carandini di Sarzano, słynnej piękności edwardiańskiej, którą uwiecznili na swych płótnach John Lavery, Oswald Birley i Olive Snell. Uczył się w Eton College i Wellington College. Gdy był młody, pracował jako goniec zarabiając funta tygodniowo. W trakcie II wojny światowej służył w Królewskich Siłach Powietrznych RAF. Gdy wojna się skończyła, Christopher związał się z brytyjską wytwórnią filmową Rank. Nagrywał utwory muzyczne, między innymi Opowieść Żołnierza Strawinskiego, występował w radiu, teatrze i filmach. Rola hrabiego Drakuli w filmie wytwórni Hammer Horror przyniosła mu sławę. Grał w filmach reżyserowanych między innymi przez Johna Hustona, Josepha Loseya, Orsona Wellesa, Nicholasa Raya, Michaela Powella, Billy'ego Wildera, Stevena Spielberga, Johna Landisa, Tima Burtona i Petera Jacksona). Najpopularniejsze filmy, w których zagrał to to między innymi Człowiek ze złotym pistoletem (z serii filmów o Jamesie Bondzie) czy też The Wicker Man. Christopher Lee, mimo swojego sędziwego wieku (90 lat), wciąż jest popularnym i sprawnym aktorem, o czym świadczą jego role w filmach z serii Władca Pierścieni (Saruman) czy też Gwiezdne wojny (Hrabia Dooku). Grał także kardynała Wyszyńskiego w amerykańskiej wersji Jana Pawła II. Znany jest również ze swojego zaangażowania (od 2003 roku) w działalność zespołu Rhapsody of Fire. W ramach tego włoskiego powermetalowego zespołu był lektorem oraz "wokalistą pobocznym" (ze względu na jego niezwykły niski głos). W marcu 2010 ukazała się płyta w klimatach symfoniczno-metalowych zatytułowana "Charlemagne: By the Sword and the Cross" nagrana przez Chrisa Lee. W 1973 pojawił się na okładce albumu Paula McCartneya Band on the Run. Jest kuzynem Iana Fleminga - autora książek o Jamesie Bondzie. W czasie drugiej wojny światowej wraz z nim służył w wywiadzie brytyjskim. Lee zmarł w dniu 07 czerwca 2015 o 8:30 z powodu problemów oddechowych i niewydolności serca. Filmografia Christopher Lee zapisał się w księdze Guinnesa jako aktor, który zagrał w największej ilości produkcji kinowych i telewizyjnych, w tym wielu nieanglojęzycznych (sam będąc Brytyjczykiem) – włoskich, francuskich, niemieckich, hiszpańskich i rosyjskich. Jego pełen dorobek to ponad 250 ról w tyluż filmach. W filmowej trylogii Władca Pierścieni i Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż oraz Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii zagrał Sarumana. Ciekawostki * Christopher Lee, jako jedyny członek ekipy filmowej, osobiście znał Tolkiena. Poznał go w jednym z pubów. Tolkien dał mu wówczas błogosławieństwo na zagranie Gandalfa w jakimkolwiek przyszłym filmie. * Jego matka była włoską hrabiną i był przez nią spokrewniony z Karolem Wielkim, a także z Robertem E. Lee - dowódcą konfederatów. * W wieku 17 lat w Paryżu widział egzekucję Eugena Weidmana - ostatniego publicznie straconego za pomocą gilotyny człowieka we Francji. * Podczas II wojny światowej wstąpił do RAF, ale nie pozwolono mu latać w związku z problemem z oczami. Został więc oficerem wywiadu dla Long Range Desert Patrol - przodków SAS, czyli brytyjskich służb specjalnych. Walczył z nazistami w Afryce, odbywając często nawet i 5 misji dziennie. Pomagał w wyzwoleniu Sycylii. Powstrzymał bunt wśród podległych sobie żołnierzy i wspiął się na Wezuwiusz na 3 dni przed jego wybuchem. * W latach 50. Lee był zaręczony z Henriette von Rosen, córką hrabiego Fritza von Rosena. Hrabiemu najwyraźniej nie spodobał się Lee, bo wynajął prywatnych detektywów do zbadania aktora. Hrabia ostatecznie zgodził się na ślub Lee ze swoją córką, pod warunkiem, że Lee dostanie błogosławieństwo króla Szwecji. Owo błogosławieństwo Lee otrzymał. * Na prośbę jego żony informację o jego śmierci podano dopiero 11 czerwca 2015 roku. * Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii był ostatnim filmem, w którym grał Lee. * Według jednej z anegdot, gdy ktoś mówił mu, że widział wszystkie jego filmy, aktor lubił odpowiadać "Nie, nie widziałeś". * Został wpisany do Księgi rekordów Guinnessa w 2007 roku w kategorii "najwięcej ról" z liczbą 244 ról filmowych i telewizyjnych. Od tamtej pory zdążył poprawić wynik o 15 kolejnych (ostatni to "Angels in Notting Hill"). Należy do niego też tytuł Najwyższego aktora pierwszoplanowego - 1,96 m (tu akurat dzieli ten tytuł z Vince'em Vaughnem), filmów ze sceną szermierki - 17. * Jako dziecko w latach 20. spotkał księcia Jusupowa i wielkiego księcia Dymitra Pawłowicza - zabójców Rasputina. Ciekawe czy przydało mu się to później, gdy grał w 1966 roku w "Rasputin the Mad Monk" rolę tytułową. * W pewnym momencie został przeniesiony z LRDP do jeszcze bardziej elitarnej formacji Special Operations Executive. Ich misje do dzisiaj są objęte tajemnicą - wiadomo, że obejmowały zwiad, sabotaż i często są nazywane Ministerstwem Walk Niedżentelmeńskich. * Lee nigdy nie powiedział nic konkretnego na temat pobytu w SOE, poza: "Widziałem wielu ludzi umierających tuż przede mną - tak wielu, że stałem się niemal całkowicie na to odporny. Widząc najgorsze, co człowiek może zrobić drugiemu, wyniki tortur, okaleczeń i widząc kogoś rozerwanego na kawałki przez bombę, musisz wytworzyć rodzaj skorupy. Ale trzeba było. Trzeba było. W przeciwnym razie nigdy byśmy wygrali". Pod koniec wojny otrzymał wyróżnienia za odwagę od rządów brytyjskiego, polskiego, czeskiego i jugosławiańskiego. * Ponieważ mówił zarówno po francusku, jak i włosku, to zanim skończył 25 lat wraz Centralnym Rejestrem Zbrodniarzy Wojennych polował na nazistów. * Podczas filmowania walki na miecze z pijanym Errolem Flynnem (w "Czarnym Księciu", 1955), ten ciął go przypadkiem w rękę tak pechowo, że niemal odciął mu palec - nigdy nie odzyskał w nim pełnej sprawności. Później Lee obciął Flynnowi perukę, którą ten ciągle nosił. Wściekły Flynn zamknął się w przyczepie i odmówił wyjścia dopóki Lee go nie przeprosi i nie powie, że to był wypadek. * Mimo że najbardziej jest znany jako Dracula, w niezliczonych filmach zagrał także Mumię i potwora Frankensteina. Oczywiście jest znany jako Saruman we Władcy Pierścieni i hrabia Dooku w Gwiezdnych Wojnach, jego inne słynne postacie "złych" to Fu Manchu, Rasputin, Rochefort z "The Three Musketeers" (postać stała się tak popularna, że nikt nie wyobraża jej sobie bez opaski na oku - której nie ma w książce - to był właśnie pomysł Lee), Lord Summerisle z "The Wicker Man", Scaramanga, Mephistofeles i sama Śmierć. * Lee był spokrewniony z Ianem Flemingiem, twórcą Bonda (byli kuzynami drugiego stopnia), był także pierwszym wyborem Fleminga do roli Bonda i to nie tylko z powodu doświadczeń w SOE. * Grał Sherlocka Holmesa, jego brata Mycrofta Holmesa, a także Sir Henry'ego Baskerville'a w filmie "Pies Baskerville'ów". * Zmęczony graniem Draculi i czując, że kolejne Hammer horrory są coraz gorsze, chciał odejść z wytwórni, ale jej władze przekonały go do zostania opowiadając mu jak wielu straci pracę, gdy on odejdzie. Lee zgodził się zagrać w "Dracula: Prince of Darkness" z roku 1966, ale scenariusz by tak kiepski, że stanowczo odmówił wypowiedzenia choćby jednego zdania z niego (wytwórnia uznała, że lepiej mieć niemego Lee za gwiazdę niż kogoś innego, więc Dracula przez cały film krzyczy i syczy). * Kiedy usłyszał, że Hollywood bierze się w końcu za kręcenie trylogii, przyjął w 1997 roku rolę w koszmarnych "Nowych przygodach Robin Hooda", gdyż zaproponowano mu tam rolę czarodzieja. Gdy usłyszał, że to Peter Jackson będzie reżyserował, wysłał do niego list prosząc o obsadzenie go w roli Gandalfa (załączył swoje zdjęcie w stroju czarodzieja). Niestety z powodu zaawansowanego wieku i zdolności do grania czarnych charakterów stwierdzono, że będzie znacznie lepszy jako Saruman. * Podczas sceny śmierci Sarumana w "Powrocie Króla" (dostępnej tylko w wersji rozszerzonej ku dezaprobacie Lee) reżyser Peter Jackson opisywał mu dźwięk, jaki wydają ludzie dźgnięci w plecy. Lee uroczyście mu odpowiedział, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę jaki dźwięk wydaje człowiek pchnięty w plecy. * Był bardzo zainteresowany historią publicznych egzekucji i podobno znał nazwiska wszystkich oficjalnych katów zatrudnionych w Anglii od połowy XV wieku. * Od zawsze był wielkim fanem metalu, ale swój pierwszy pełny album metalowy opublikował w 2010 r. w wieku 88 lat ."Charlemagne: By the Sword and the Cross", który zdobył nagrodę "Spirit of Metal" podczas ceremonii 2010 Metal Hammer Golden Gods. W 2012 roku wydał metalowy album świąteczny. Był najstarszym wokalistą metalowym i równocześnie najstarszym muzykiem, jaki kiedykolwiek trafił na szczyt listy Billboardu. * W uzupełnieniu do jego niesamowicie płodnej kariery filmowej, Lee był mistrzem świata w szermierce, śpiewakiem operowym, mówił sześcioma językami i był bardzo dobrym golfistą. * Był kawalerem Most Excellent Order of the British Empire w 2009 roku, kawalerem Czcigodnego Zakonu Świętego Jana w 1997 roku, otrzymał Komandorski Order Sztuki i Literatury od rządu francuskiego w 2011 roku, zdobył British Academy of Film and Television Arts Fellowship w 2011 roku, otrzymał Nagrodę Brama Stokera za całokształt twórczości w 1994 roku i wiele innych. * Christopher Lee został uznany za najbardziej podlinkowanego aktora na świecie w 2008 roku wg Guinnessa. Praktycznie dowolnego aktora można podłączyć do Christophera Lee w 2,59 kroku, pokonując Bacona." de:Christopher Lee en:Sir Christopher Lee es:Christopher Lee fr:Christopher Lee ru:Кристофер Ли Kategoria:Aktorzy